comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep12 Honey, I Shrunk Team Flash)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : "Honey, I Shrunk Team Flash" begins with Joe and Cecile assembling a crib. Cecile's upset that she's gaining size due to the pregnancy, and she begins hearing Joe's thoughts. Worried about the baby being a metahuman, Caitlin runs her through some tests and finds out that Cecile might be suffering from some sort of gestational meta powers. Caitlin diagnoses her as a temporary telepath. Team Flash begins chatting about the next steps they're taking to help Barry get out of prison, and we find out that Cecile has filed an appeal. We see Barry playing poker in prison with Big Sir and two other inmates. Barry keeps winning before we see him using his power to rearrange the cards in Big Sir's hand so that he gets a royal flush. Bellows, one of the inmates playing, gets upset and throws shade at Big Sir, making mention of the crime that landed Big Sir in prison: he allegedly killed an unarmed security guard. After looking through his file, Barry finds out that the forensic evidence would have cleared his name. Big Sir was framed. Central City's new mayor is giving a speech and dedicating a new Kord Industries building that recently opened up, touting its new security system. Before too long, the building starts shaking and is reduced to the size of a toy. Joe calls Cisco to the scene, and he arrives with Cecile. Cecile scans the audience and tells Joe what everyone is thinking, to which he gets annoyed and asks her to leave so he can work. Cisco starts scanning the area and notices that dark matter is everywhere. He views video from security cameras and notices a bald man picking up the shrunken building and driving away in a Chevelle. Barry calls Joe and tells him to start working on Big Sir's case. Since Team Flash has their plate full, it takes some convincing from Harry for them to agree to take on the case. They ultimately agree to do so. Joe gets an alert on his phone saying they have a plate match to the Chevelle the building thief drove away in. It's registered to a man by the name Sylbert Rundine. Joe, Ralph, and Cisco go to question Rundine, and Cisco starts geeking out over all of the collectibles that he has in his apartment. Joe notices a picture of Rundine on the wall, showing that he used to be about the same size as Big Sir. When questioned about that, Rundine escapes out of the apartment and ends up shrinking Ralph and Cisco down so they can't pursue him. Joe takes the two back to STAR Labs, where Caitlin starts examining them, realizing they're only two inches tall. Iris runs in to tell the group that she was able reach out to Felicity, who in turn told her that Palmer Tech's remaining supply of dwarf star alloy was previously stolen, and it's what Rundine is using to shrink everything. Cecile reads Harry's mind and he thinks that it's all his fault, but she convinces him otherwise. Iris notices some rising tension between Joe and Cecile and recommends they go see the marriage counselor that she and Barry visited earlier. Barry gets word that Team Flash found Rundine, and he tells Big Sir that he'll get out of prison shortly if all goes to plan. Iris takes Cisco and Ralph so they can play around on a LEGO set. Harry wheels in new technology he's worked on in hopes to enlarge them to normal size again. The technology doesn't work and causes both of them to start phasing. Caitlin draws blood from the both of them and realizes that their cells are exploding, giving the pair ten hours until complete cell degeneration. Barry and Big Sir are talking when the warden walks in and pulls Barry aside, warning him to stop working on Big Sir's case. Iris and Cecile are talking at the West residence. Cecile explains that she thought her mind-reading powers would make her closer with Joe, but Iris tells her she needs to understand what her father feels and not thinks. Cisco asks Harry about the cannon he was shot with, and Harry lets it slip that it made the shrunken members of Team Flash unstable. We see Rundine taking a tour at the Central City weather society, presumably scouting out more things to shrink and steal. The team tracks Rundine to the airfield, thinking he's going to fly out of town. Iris and Joe speed to the hangar to stop him, while Cisco and Ralph try stepping in front of his shrink ray again because it would reverse the effects. Rundine realizes what they're doing and refuses to shoot at them again. Instead, Harry puts the two in his pocket unbeknown to Rundine. When Rundine shoots Harry, Cisco and Ralph are enlarged, and Iris is able to shoot Rundine with a stun gun, allowing Joe to converge on the location and arrest Rundine. The group is unable to get a confession from Rundine for the murder Big Sir is framed for. Joe calls Barry with the news, who then promptly apologizes to Big Sir. Big Sir reminds the speedster that he didn't let him down, rather he gave him the remembrance of what hope feels like. Later that night, Barry uses his powers to speed Big Sir out of prison and drops him off at the small Chinese town he talked about earlier in the day. Before Joe leaves for work the next day, Cecile stops him and tells him they have to talk about the powers she recently received. Joe admits he's afraid of having her be able to read his mind, and she quickly lists off several of her own insecure thoughts to make him more comfortable. She promises to not change her opinions no matter what Joe thinks. Back at STAR Labs, Caitlin confirms that Cisco and Dibny's cells have stabilized. Barry's sitting in his jail cell, and the warden approaches, revealing that he knows Barry is The Flash thanks to new cameras installed near Barry's cell. Barry collapses because of a drug cocktail the warden hid in Barry's shake. The warden takes Barry to an undisclosed location and calls Amunet, telling her he has a new metahuman for her. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books In The Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Detective Joe West Category:Iris West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Elongated Man Category:Big Sir Category:Warden Gregory Wolfe Category:Dwarfstar - Sylbert Rundin Category:Anthony Bellows Category:Blacksmith